Trapani crime family
The Trapani crime family '''was an Italian-American organized crime syndicate with territory primarily in Queens, New York, as well as Miami, Florida; Havana, Cuba]]; and finally, Las Vegas. They were founded in 1955 by Aldo Trapani, an Underboss of the Corleone crime family who was given control of New York while Michael Corleone moved to New York, but they were still close allies and, in fact, the Trapanis were a satellite family of the Corleone Organization. In the 1960s, Dominic Bonano conquered the title of Corleone Don, given way from Michael Corleone, and they merged together. While they were allied to the Corleone crime family and the Roth crime family, they were enemies with the Barzini crime family, Tattaglia crime family, Stracci crime family, Cuneo crime family, Tony Rosato's Gang, Carmine Rosato crime family, Granados crime family, Mangano crime family, and Almeida crime family. They took over most of their territory from the rival families during the 1940s and 1950s. The Trapani family had 100 made members and over 1,000 associates. History Founding The family was created by Corleone Underboss Aldo Trapani, who played a key hitman in the family during the Five Families War of 1945-1955, who extorted local businesses to earn extra cash, bombed the rival families' compounds, and killed their made men to gain power in local neighborhoods, centered in Little Italy. Trapani was given his title of Don of New York after killing Carmine Cuneo, Victor Stracci, Philip Tattaglia, and Emilio Barrese on August 1, 1955, and after taking over every last business owned by the rival Five Families. Trapani was sworn as "Godfather" in 1956 and was given control of Don Michael Corleone's New York operations while he moved his base of operations to Las Vegas. 1950s After Michael Corleone's retreat to Las Vegas, Aldo was free to occupy turf in Queens, where the Corleone Compound was established. Michael Corleone occasionally visited New York from his safehouse in Lake Tahoe, Nevada, but Aldo Trapani was, in his own right, an independent mob boss who could do whatever he wished. He invested in Las Vegas and Havana casinos, whorehouses, and clubs, and was also involved in gun running, diamond smuggling, drug dealing, chop shops, and other crime rings. He allied with the Chop Shop Empire in order to repair his cars and buy armored cars from them, but eventually, they fell out with him due to high prices. Trapani also resumed small-scale mob warfare with the Five Families; although they had no rackets or neighborhoods in Manhattan under their control, their racket trucks were still on the roads with lots of money. Aldo buccaneered these trucks and drove them to safehouses to stash their contents. Also, during this time, he recruited Dominic DioGuardi into his family as his Underboss, with Jimmy DiNunzio as a Caporegime and Angelo "The Trojan" Granelli as a Soldato and main hitman. Trapani rivaled other families for power in other cities, establishing himself in Miami with the aid of Hyman Roth, and in Havana with aid from Meyer Lansky. 1959 On December 29, 1958, Aldo Trapani, Michael Corleone, Eddie Pennino, Dino Pennino, Rico Granados, Samuele Mangano, Alejandro Almeida, Louis Russo, and Eddie Levine, among other dons, were invited to Havana to celebrate Hyman Roth's 68th birthday and also to recieve their shares in casinos, as Roth was preparing to retire and to hand his casinos and hotels in Havana to his partners. However, the night of the final meeting on New Years' Eve, the Cuban revolutionaries under Fidel Castro stormed the city and captured all of the casinos, and the dons were forced to flee to their planes, shooting it out with the revolutionaries who were taking control of the city. Michael Corleone, Aldo Trapani, Dominic DioGuardi, and Fredo Corleone rushed to the airfield, where Trapani was shot in the back of the neck by a Cuban sniper, who was in turn gunned down by Fredo, Michael, and Dominic. On the plane ride back to New York, Dominic became Don. Four weeks later, the Rosato Brothers split from the family and took what they had, with Carmine Rosato taking over Queens. Dominic showed perfect strategy in taking over the crime rings and doing favors for people in exchange for the locations of Carmine Rosato's made men, who were all killed off. He assaulted Carmine's Compound after taking over every last racket, and Carmine Rosato was killed and his compound blown up, destroying his family, and initiating conflict with his brother Tony Rosato in Miami. Shortly after the hit on Carmine Rosato, DioGuardi recieved a phone call from Hyman Roth from Miami, inviting him to come to Miami and take over some rackets from the Granados crime family, who were attacking his fronts due to their anger over the Cuban Revolution. DioGuardi took over all of Rico Granados' adult entertainment studios quite easily, but faced Tony Rosato's attacks as well, and took advantage of Rico and Tony's rivalries against one another to wage war on his terms. During his time in Miami, he was hired by CIA Agent Henry Mitchell to assassinate Alejandro Almeida, who organized a communist strike at the airport, which blocked Dominic from returning to New York for business matters. Almeida was shot and killed at the JC Junk and Crushing yard on Dodge Island, along with many of his militiamen. Unknown to Dominic, he was a Soldier in the Almeida crime family, starting a practically-bloodless war that would last until Dominic headed to Havana in 1960 to start the real war. Dominic attempted to ally with the Mangano crime family later in 1959 when news came that former business partner Samuele Mangano was moving to Miami with his organization, opening Global Storage as a front for his Sicilian cars that were being smuggled into the city. It succeeded, but hitmen ambushed him at his safehouse, and he assumed that they were Mangano's men due to Fredo Corleone's thoughts that Mangano wanted to take over the city by smuggling men and arms into Miami. He took over Global Storage after bombing it and he massacred everybody that was there, in a fit of rage. The Manganos took revenge while he was meeting with Paolo Riccitelli, and the Manganos took over his gun running fronts. Samuele Mangano was angered, as he was a volatile Sicilian, and he waged total war on him. Hyman Roth offered to help Dominic if he headed to Cuba to help him assassinate Castro to regain all of the casinos, but he tipped the police off when he arrived at the Presidential Palace, and Alejandro Almeida, a Cuban Army General and a mob boss, arrived with buttonmen, and Dominic barely survived the chase from the palace to the airport. With war against every family in Miami being waged, the Trapanis had little space to breathe. However, they took over Mangano's gun running rackets and later took over the Casino Imperial and Casino Havana. Afterwards, in January 1960, he stormed Samuele Mangano's private estate and killed the last of the Manganos, bombing the compound and later rebuilding it as his base-of-operations in Miami. He did the same with every other compound, eliminating every rival gang and taking over Miami. After the Kane Commission on organized crime subsided, Michael Corleone ordered Dominic to get rid of Hyman Roth. Roth was shot dead in a gun battle between Dominic and both Roth's bodyguards and the MIPD, and the Roth Conspiracy was put to an end. Dominic fought off accusations of Roth's murder and other problems and ended the family's problems by killing Fredo Corleone on the orders of Michael Corleone. 1960s-1980s After taking over Miami, Dominic faced little problems and his crews robbed Banco de Cuba, Merit Credit Union, Liberty Bank, and Security First Savings & Loan, each robbery accounting for a monetary gain of $8,000-$10,000. Dominic was proclaimed Godfather after the death of Hyman Roth, given way by Michael Corleone, who wanted Domic to be boss while he served as a retired casino manager. Dominic fell under the heavy influence of alcohol and became a perfectionist, ordering the deaths of many of his own family, including three Underbosses: Joe Primanti, Bill Bardi, and Harvey Datini. The reason is that he wanted people with higher weapons licenses to be in his gang, so that he could be stronger. He served life in prison and died in jail of a heart attack caused by depression in 1985. Present-day The Trapani/Corleone crime family has lost most of its casinos since the 1970s and, like most ofther Mafia families, are weakened and are more of a gang. The Trapanis have small crews that operate mainly in Queens and small parts of Miami, but no longer Havana or Las Vegas. Family (1956-1959) '''Don: Aldo Trapani Consigliere: Tom Hagen Underboss: Dominic DioGuardi Caporegimes: 'Jimmy de Nunzio, Tony Russo, Carmine Rosato, Willie Cicci, and Tony Rosato '''Soldati: 'Angelo Granelli, Lego Coalliere, Joey Blazes, Norman Rossi, Philip Giotti, Leroy Castellani, and Gary Lamberteschi Family (1959-1985) 'Don: 'Dominic DioGuardi '''Consigliere: Tom Hagen Underbosses: 'Jimmy Lira, Bill Bardi, and Joe Primanti '''Caporegimes: 'Roy Mancini and Tommy Mancini 'Soldati: 'Walter Uzzano, Alvin Puchi, Peter Guerra, and Leon Pazzi '''Associates: Tommy Cipolla, Ray Fogliano, Roy Giordano, Peter Guerra, Roy Mancini, Lee Manticho, Clyde Petriboni, Leroy Petriboni, Ray Ricci, Vernon Strazzi, Theodore Strozzi, Alvin Uzzano, Bernard Uzzano, Walter Uzzano, Edward Porco, Earl Buondelmonti, Ray Compagni, Gary Amidei, Clifford Dati, Johnny Rizzo, Leon Pazzi, Edward Chiaro, Jack Pucci, David Fogliano, Franklin Fogliano, Harvey Datini Family (1981-1990) Don:roy mancini Consigliere: harvey datini Underboss: franklin fogliano Caporegimes: Tommy Mancini and leon pazzi Soldiers: '''Alvin Puchi, Peter Guerra,, and Raymond Costa and robbie valentino and jackie mancini Family (2004-present) '''Don: Roy Mancini Consigliere: None Underboss: Tommy Mancini Caporegimes: Walter Uzzano and Leon Pazzi 'Soldiers: 'Alvin Puchi, Peter Guerra, Raymond Costa, and Franklin Fogliano Gallery Aldo Trapani.png|Aldo Trapani|link=Aldo Trapani Dominic Bonano.png|Dominic Bonano|link=Dominic Bonano Trapani and Family.png|Aldo Trapani and his family Trapanis in Queens.png|Trapani made men. Trapani family 1960.png|The Trapani family in 1960. Aldo and Dominic.png|Dominic Bonano and Aldo Trapani on New Year's Eve, 1958. Category:Families Category:Sicilian crime families